Voyages of Life
by Chameleon777
Summary: How would the crew of Voyager come together and become a family if they were all over the world and not in space? This is their story.
1. Journey's Start

_**Starfleet Military Base - San Francisco, California**_

Admiral Owen Paris sat alone in his office like every other night, one hand silently stirring a cup of hot chocolate with an antique spoon while the other hand held a photo of his only son, Thomas Eugene, who had been missing for nearly a year simply because he was doing his duty.

Tom had originally gone to medical school and had graduated near the top of his class before being assigned to Caldik Prime Base Hospital in California, but hospital politics and cruel attitudes from older doctors had proven too much and he had only finished his residency before going into the base's piloting Program because he had always enjoyed flying and adventure.

Owen sighed as he reflected on how proud Tom had been upon receiving his pilot's wings, but he had hated the fact that Tom had accepted the assignment of infiltrating a bootleg 'Robin Hood' humanitarian group called the Maquis that traveled the world to steal from the more dishonest governments for the sake of helping third-world countries survive.

It was a noble passion, Admiral Paris thought silently, but there were more legal ways of carrying out humanitarian work. The Maquis had toppled governments with their antics and had initiated riots in several countries and Tom had been sent undercover to try and flush them out, but he had suddenly disappeared while involved with a Maquis group on a raid in a South American area known as the Delta that was a section of impoverished, war-torn nations.

Despite repeated attempts by the Deep Space Nine Base in Bajor, Mexico to find Tom, no trace had been found, but rumors of Tom's fate trickled in every so often with no basis to them. Admiral Paris was pulled from his thoughts by the beeping of his computerized intercom system.

"Admiral Paris, President Shelby is here," a quiet female voice said when Admiral Paris had pressed the button. "She has Captain Janeway of Voyager Base with her."

Admiral Paris sighed, "Send them in," he said in a resigned voice, struggling not to cry.

The door opened and Elizabeth Shelby, who was current President of the United States, came into the room with a youthful looking, but calm woman who was wearing a military uniform, "It's been a while, Admiral Paris," she said in a warm voice. "How are you and Julia?"

"It gets harder every day, Madame President," Admiral Paris replied softly. "It's heartbreaking."

Admiral Paris nodded, "When we find Tom, Admiral, he'll be more than welcome to recuperate on the U.S.S. Voyager," the woman said calmly. "My name is Kathryn Janeway; I'm her Captain. There's also a Voyager base in Kona and it's got the best of every resource imaginable. The plan is to find Tom, get him on Voyager, and take him back to our base for recuperation."

"That's good," Admiral Paris replied in a relieved voice, knowing that his home in California was no place for Tom to recover if he was found simply because the presence of media would be too much for him to handle. "I'll deal with the media. A ship might be a good place for my son."

Captain Janeway nodded, "When I first heard of Tom's disappearance, I enlisted my chief of Security, a Vulcan named Tuvok, to go undercover with the Maquis to see if he could find anything out, but the group he is with mostly camps out in the Amazon Badlands. I believe a former Commander named Chakotay, is their leader and he's got quite the reputation."

"Chakotay?" President Shelby asked in a shocked voice. "Is he out of his mind?"

Captain Janeway gave President Shelby a look, "Captain Picard seems to think so, as he's been calling me every week since he heard that Chakotay used his skills to join the Maquis. The story is that Chakotay used to serve under him at Enterprise Base, but he got bored with it and left."

There was a heavy silence and Admiral Paris sighed, gently returning the photo of Tom to his desk, "Any help you can give me, Captain Janeway, is appreciated," he said quietly. "Even if…"

"I'll be flying to Hawaii in the morning and Voyager should be ready to sail by the time I arrive," Captain Janeway promised firmly. "Commander Cavit is preparing everything."

Admiral Paris nodded and swallowing hard, he allowed himself a quiet, but deep cry.

* * *

 _ **Delta, South America**_

"I have water, fruit, and other things, but I only trade and I don't take money," Neelix, a Hispanic man with a Mohawk, jeans, mud boots, and a colorful top said as he stood at a makeshift stall near the prison camp that stood near the village of Lazon where several guards lingered by the stall with one eye on the many prisoners working in the many, many labor fields.

A loud whistle blew and Neelix frowned as he looked up from his stall and saw a guard standing over a very sickly looking prisoner who had fainted from the heat, "Do you want a servant, Neelix?" a guard named Jabin asked as he looked at the trader. "Paris is useless as a laborer."

Neelix paused, as he wasn't into trafficking or slavery, but the man looked like he couldn't take much more of being in a prison camp and looked like he needed a way out, "Let me have a look at this prisoner!" he said in a fake enthusiastic voice. "I could always use someone to scavenge!"

Jabin nodded and sauntered over to the guard and the fallen prisoner. Neelix watched curiously as the two guards talked before the fallen prisoner, who had tattered clothes covering his body and shackles on his feet, was hauled up from the dirt and forcibly dragged over to the stall. The man's hair was blonde, his face was pale and bruised, and his eyes were a lifeless blue.

"Everything here for him," Neelix said in an enthusiastic voice. "I will work him very hard!"

Nodding, Jabin and the other guards dropped the man in the dirt and hurried over to the stall to get whatever they could. Neelix wandered over to the man, who was now on his knees and staring at the dirt in silence, purposely ignoring the bruises and dried blood all over himself.

"Up!" Neelix said in a mock commanding voice, as he had to put on a show for the guards.

The man shakily stood and Neelix grabbed his thin, badly bruised arms, not saying a word as they left the prison camp and went several miles away to a safe zone where he had parked his pickup truck, "I hope you do understand that I had to put on a show for those guards because they expect Hispanic traders who come to the camps to be tough," Neelix explained as he helped the man into the truck. "I've been trading here for a while and watching you work very hard."

"Your name is Neelix?" the man asked in a quiet, shaky voice. "Why did you purchase me?"

Neelix looked both amused and concerned, "I got you out of that prison camp because you looked as if you'd die if I left you there another day!" he replied kindly. "You are not a slave!"

Nervous about remaining in the area, Neelix quickly started up his truck and tore off as fast as he could through the countryside, "What are you going to do with me?" the man asked softly.

Before Neelix could reply, the truck hit a bump and the battered blond immediately grabbed his abdomen, "What's your name, good sir?" Neelix asked worriedly. "You don't look well."

"Tom Paris," Tom replied in a shaky voice, figuring it would do no good to lie to this stranger.

Neelix nodded, "This area has been at war with itself for years, but the traders like me manage to survive because people like Jabin are not smart enough to scavenge," he explained calmly, hoping to keep talking enough so that his new friend would stay awake. "We're almost there."

Tom eyed Neelix warily as the truck came to a stop at the edge of a patch of dense jungle, "This is where I live," Neelix said in an encouraging voice. "It's a little cooler than the labor fields."

"I…I don't feel good," Tom said faintly as he closed his eyes. "I can't feel anything."

Neelx turned off the truck, pocketed the key, and helped Tom out of the truck and into the dense jungle where a shack was concealed. Next to the shack sat a small river that looked calm along with a long canoe and several paddles that looked as if they were there for an easy escape.

"Perhaps a rest and some leola tea will help," Neelix said soothingly. "Come on inside."

Only with Neelix's help did Tom manage to make it inside and he was awed at how well the small shack and the makeshift furniture was put together, "This is amazing," Tom whispered.

"Thank you, Mister Paris!" Neelix said in a delighted voice as he helped Tom over to a bed that had been made from scavenge. "Just rest here and I'll put together a little leola tea for you."

Sighing, Tom allowed Neelix to help him lie down and immediately put a hand on his abdomen, "Thank you for helping me," he said in a weak voice, the last of his strength quickly fading.

"Just get some rest now and I'll make you some tea," Neelix said calmly, quite worried that his newfound friend would die from injuries before he could seek out proper medical assistance.

Too numb and exhausted to argue or protest, Tom sighed and slowly succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	2. Caretaking

_**12 Hours Later**_

 _ **Delta, South America**_

Shouting and sounds of gunfire filled the jungle as the light of dawn permeated the sky, but Neelix continued to load the canoe with essential items while continually looking at Tom, who lay on an army cot in the middle of the boat with his eyes closed and a hand on his abdomen.

They had been fine for 12 hours before the fighting had started again, so Neelix had made the call that they needed to take what they could and move down the river to where the soldiers and slavers wouldn't go because of snakes and other dangers. Tom simply agreed to come because he had no idea where he was, but he knew that Neelix wouldn't hurt him wherever they went and he would die or be recaptured if he stayed alone in the area. He was terrified, but hiding it well.

With a sad sigh, Neelix loaded the last of the essentials into the boat before getting in and picking up the paddles, "Can I help?" Tom asked weakly even though he wasn't feeling well.

Neelix looked at him curiously, "Please," Tom asked in a weak voice as he slowly sat up using his right arm because he couldn't even feel, let alone use the left one. "You've been so kind…"

Suddenly, Tom vomited into the river and the vomit caused several fish to jump into the open fish trap Neelix kept in the boat, "Seeing as you can only one use arm and you're puking, I wouldn't advise you to do anything but rest and drink the leola tea in your canister," Neelix replied in a calm, but concerned voice as he shut the fish in the trap. "Besides, I've lived in these parts for years, so I know where to go. There are deeper parts of this jungle where we can hide."

As Neelix pushed off from the shore, Tom remained seated where he was and forced himself to drink some leola tea even though he felt sick, "There's a village about 20 miles downstream that is called Ocampa," Neelix explained in a cheerful voice. "My girlfriend, Kes, and her people live there and it's a good place to hide because the fighters are scared of the Ocampa due to their spiritual beliefs. Kes will welcome us, I am sure, and you'll be able to get some proper rest."

* * *

 _ **Voyager Military Base, Hawaii**_

"Lieutenant Stadi, it's nice to see you," Captain Janeway said in a calm voice as she stepped off of the plane that was parked on the base airstrip and saw that Stadi was there. "Where's Cavit?"

Stadi sighed, "Commander Cavit's at the offices on the phone with Deep Space Nine Base, Captain," she replied in a calm, but slightly annoyed voice. "Apparently, one of the new Ensigns that is supposed to be here is aviaphobic and took a train down to Deep Space Nine Base…"

"We don't have time to waste on an Ensign who hates flying," Captain Janeway replied in an annoyed voice as she and Stadi got into the parked Jeep that was near the plane. "What…?"

Stadi smiled as Captain Janeway started the Jeep and drove off towards the buildings, "Apparently, the guy was top of his class in training, but the aviaphobia put the Air Force off from wanting him and he was offered to the Navy," Stadi explained. "I read his record."

"What's his name?" Captain Janeway asked, parking the Jeep outside the Command building.

Shrugging, Stadi waited until her captain had turned the Jeep off and got out before following him into the building. Commander Cavit, a grey haired man wearing military greens with the Voyager Base insignia on the sleeves, was sitting at his desk with a phone to his ear.

"…Ensign Kim was just in basic training when Paris went missing, so I understand his anxieties," Commander Cavit was saying into the phone. "Thank you. Goodbye."

With a sigh, Commander Cavit hung up the phone, "Ensign Harry Kim is aviaphobic, but he's a master of organization and skill when it comes to ship operations, Captain," he said quietly.

Captain Janeway sighed, "Ensign Kim's waiting for us at the Deep Space Nine Base in Bajor, Mexico and that's on the route we need to take to get to the Delta," Commander Cavit continued in a worried voice. "Ensign Kim developed aviaphobia around the time Lieutenant Paris…"

"It's affected everyone," Captain Janeway cut in gently. "How long til we can get underway?"

Commander Cavit sighed, "I've spent every waking moment overseeing the U.S.S. Voyager for launch and everything's waiting your final inspection, Captain," he replied in a formal tone.

"Excellent," Captain Janeway replied, a smile on her face. "Let's go look at my new ship."

* * *

 _ **Ocampa, Delta**_

"Mister Paris, please wake up," Tom heard Neelix say in an anxious voice. "Please don't die."

Tom sighed weakly, but did as he was told and immediately noticed that they were on an unfamiliar shoreline surrounded by jungle, "We're not far from Ocampa, but this is the closest beach," Neelix said as he came into view. "I'm going to figure out some way to signal the…"

"Please, Neelix, I'm used to being left behind," Tom replied weakly, his voice tired and hoarse.

Neelix frowned, "That may be how the Maquis operate, but I don't leave people behind," he replied in a firm, almost angry voice. "You passed out while we were on the river, so just rest."

There was rustling in the bushes and Neelix immediately pulled out a knife, frowning when a dark haired man and a dark-skinned woman with brown hair came out wearing khakis, combat jackets, and boots, "What did you say about us?!" the man snapped, pulling out a sharp knife.

"The Maquis only care about creating chaos!" Neelix snapped. "I do know how to use this."

Just then, Tom started coughing uncontrollably and threw up leola tea all over himself and the area of the boat he was sitting in, "If you're going to capture us, just leave me for dead again like the last bunch did," he said in a weak, shaky voice. "I can barely walk and I'm in so much pain."

The woman looked at him quizzically, but Neelix hurried over to the boat, "What is a sick, injured man doing in this part of Delta?" she asked in a cross voice. "Only the strong…"

"Oh, I'll just hobble on back to the prison camp I've spent the last year in if my presence here is too much of an inconvenience for you," Tom replied in a faint voice. "Mind helping me up?"

The man frowned, "Torres, we need to take them to Ocampa," he said anxiously. "We must."

"Why not just shove me there in the canoe?" Tom suggested weakly. "I can't get up."

Neelix silently began to push the canoe forward and the man and woman both reluctantly helped him, as they both knew that the blonde man probably couldn't walk. The village was just on the other side of the trees and there was a community square with rustic benches and a massive firepit while clay houses sat on either side of them and a street leading to a tiny market.

Pain shot through Tom and he slowly keeled over. The Ocampans who were outside suddenly stopped and looked at the two outsiders, "Stooop," Tom moaned. "The motion's making me…"

Without warning, Tom threw up again and started coughing uncontrollably. The villagers began to speak in a language he didn't understand and his eyes widened as several of them came over, gently lifted him from the canoe, and deposited him on the grass as if to study him completely.

"You're the first injured one they've seen in a while," Torres said. "They're studying you."

As Tom lay on the grass, he suddenly felt himself being scooped on to a stretcher and carried deep into the village. His eyes widened as he suddenly heard the sound of running water.

Footsteps filled the air, "Get his clothes off if you can," a deeper voice said. "I can help."

"He's got a brand," Tom heard another voice say. "Chakotay, he's from a prison camp."

It was then that Tom realized he was naked, but he was so weak that he had given up all hope of actually making it out of the Delta alive. Cold water suddenly hit his body and he tensed up.

"Ayala, go get some clothes and go get Kes," Chakotay was saying. "She's a trained nurse."

Tom suddenly found himself immersed in the water and just as quickly lifted out of it again by unknown hands after being gently washed, "What's your name?" a man with a tattoo on his face asked, eyeing Tom as he began to gently pat his battered body dry. "You look awfully young."

"Tom," Tom replied weakly as he slowly succumbed to unconsciousness, too weak to keep fighting any longer despite his desire to get out of South America and back to the States alive.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


End file.
